fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Irene
|debut = A Party!}} Richard Irene (リチャード アイリーン, Richādo Airīn) is a Mage who joined Fairy Tail, trying to help the guild in every way possible, and willing to increase the power and usage of his magic in the process. Appearance Richard Irene is a tall (195 cm/6'5"), attractive, and well-built man, even as a young adult. He has dark hair that constantly blends with his hat, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows, and green eyes. His guild mark, which is the same color as his eyes, is on top of his left hand. Richard wears a modified trenchcoat-length Gakuran with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath, he wears a fitted, sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting 20,000 Jewel pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles. He also wears a pair of leather shoes (presumably) without socks. Richard's cap is adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand. It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair. Personality Richard Irene is a rough delinquent, but he has a gentle heart and is loyal to those he likes. He is highly perceptive, intelligent and quick-witted while keeping a perpetually cool, slightly neutral or disinterested attitude. Richard's most noticeable trait is his seemingly aloof nature. He is a quiet individual, often satisfied with expressing himself in short phrases. His bio explains that he thinks anyone can tell his emotions just by looking at him, and probably thinks further effort in portraying how he feels to be a waste of time, making others tend to perceive Richard as callous. Related to this, Richard is an extremely cool individual, able to keep his composure in even the direst situations. While he was shown to be mildly anxious when something unanticipated happens, Richard Irene rarely goes as far as to lose his cool. Moreover, Richard Irene is blunt and foul-mouthed, having no problem being insolent towards any authority figure. The young adult favors witty one-liners, often ridiculing whoever is the target of his quips and offering absurd reasons for his feats. For instance, he took the time to tell five Twilight Ogre members the reason they lost was that the group "pissed him off". Whether Richard does take himself seriously or is just having fun when using his one-liners is currently unknown. History The Humble Beginning Throughout his childhood, Richard Irene was a boy raised by an orphanage in . The orphanage allowed its children to explore the town freely, as long as they didn't get into funny business. When he first stumbled upon the guild called Fairy Tail, he was fascinated by the weird members who called each other "family." From that day forward, he would make frequent visits to learn more about the guild itself, eventually becoming an honorary member of the guild. During some of his visits, Richard would talk to to learn more about Molding Magic, since he could use Molding Magic himself, despite having a different element than Gray. With Gray's methods, Richard would get a better grasp of his Iron-Make Molding Magic. Moreover, with becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Richard would have a little bit more knowledge of the element he was familiar with. On his twelfth birthday, Richard Irene finally decided to officially join Fairy Tail, in which the guild and the orphanage happily agreed with. What happened on December 16, X784, however, would change him and the guild forever... Grandson of a Blacksmith While most of the guild called Fairy Tail searched for the members caught in the destruction of , Richard Irene would go back to the orphanage he was raised in to start his investigation on why he was an orphan. The orphanage only gives him a hat, with words stitched in it saying, "Property of Raga Irene." He returns to Fairy Tail, only to leave a note saying, "Farewell for now. ~Richard Irene," and leaves Magnolia Town to search for a person called Raga Irene. Richard's journey would lead him to the , a small country located in the mountains north to Fiore. Once there, he proceeds to ask the citizens there if they knew a man by the name of Raga Irene. By the end of the day, Richard Irene found nobody who knew of Raga Irene. He is then approached by a blacksmith, who invites Richard to return with the blacksmith to his shop. Once inside the shop, Richard introduces himself to the blacksmith and explains why he is in the Principality of Veronica. The blacksmith, with teary eyes, introduces himself as Raga Irene and explains why Richard was abandoned as a young child... Richard was born into the world with lovely parents. However, a Dark Guild attacked the Principality of Veronica, and Richard's parents were slain during the onslaught. The father of Richard's mother, Raga Irene, ran away with baby Richard to Magnolia Town, where he left the child and his hat at the orphanage. Richard, flabbergasted at first, found himself crying in front of his grandfather. He and his grandfather, Raga Irene, embraced each other with a hug, and from that day forward, spent time with each other as much as possible, from working in the blacksmith shop to training themselves with their magic. Seven years went by, and Richard Irene woke up to his grandfather, Agra Irene, dying one morning. His grandfather's last words still echo through Richard's mind every day, "Richard, I'm glad we got to strengthen our bonds, but you should strengthen your bonds with those in Fairy Tail, don't you think? After all, they're your family too." That afternoon, Richard closed Agra Irene's shop, buried his grandfather, and started his journey back to Magnolia Town, back to Fairy Tail... He arrived at the new location of the Fairy Tail Guild, only to find it getting trashed by five members of Twilight Ogre, Infuriated, he single-handily took down all five members and sent them running. The guild welcomed him back with open arms, and he would tell them of his journey to meet his grandfather, Raga Irene. However, about halfway through Richard's story, pays Fairy Tail a visit with exciting news; Tenrou Island wasn't destroyed! A Party! TBD Synopsis A Party!: TBD Magic and Abilities He may a rookie Mage in the guild called Fairy Tail, but Richard Irene can stand his ground. Natural Abilities Intelligence: Richard Irene is an adept tactician, using a mix of straightforward brute force and unexpected tricks to prevail. The years have only increased his wits, and he can easily demonstrate a methodical and vigilant sense of observation, watching his environment to anticipate the enemy's moves and attacks. Richard is a good trickster although not on the level of his grandfather, Raga Irene. He is an accomplished bluffer, and use the enemy's vigilance against himself to psych them out. Strength: While not nearing the levels of superhuman strength, Richard Irene himself is still notably strong, and has been for a long time; even when low in stamina, he was able to deliver a painful punch against one of the five Twilight Ogre members. Toughness: Richard Irene is naturally confident and intolerant to suggestions that he should defer in any way, backed up by his strength. Magical Abilities Iron-Make: Iron-Make ( , Aian Meiku; lit. "Iron Molding Magic") is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic, and of course, a Molding Magic that revolves around the creation of objects which are forged from iron. Richard Irene can use this magic to either create weapons and/or armor (such as simultaneously creating a sword and shield) for offensive and defensive capabilities, create ingots made of iron for supplementary uses (such as raw materials for Richard's blacksmith grandfather or food for Gajeel Redfox), or to purify iron materials of rust. Trivia * Richard Irene's appearance is relatable to the appearance of Jotaro Kujo, in part three of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, one of the author's favorite anime. Category:Mage Category:Male